Once Upon A Frozen Guardian
by historyfreak2
Summary: This is my story about a character named Klara, who mysteriously ends up in Storybrooke. How did she get there? Not even she knows.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Frozen Guardian

Chapter 1

Scared and Alone

Scared and alone. Those words do not even begin to describe what I am feeling. I have no idea where I am or how I got here. I'm completely alone here. No family, no friends. I don't even know my own name. When I look around me, I see lots of really tall trees as thick as a forest. There is a road cutting through the trees and I am sitting on the side of it. It is hard and uncomfortable. I am so frightened it feels like the world is spinning. All I can do is sit with my knees pulled up to my chest. I'm dressed in a light blue dress that comes down to my knees and I am wearing no shoes. I go to put my head down on my knees when I notice that I am wearing a necklace. It is made of silver and the pendant is shaped like a star or something. I turn the pendant over and my name is written there. At least I know my name now.

I start to cry. I feel completely hopeless. There is probably no one around for miles. I guess my only choice is to start walking down the road and try to find someone to help me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After two hours of walking, I come to what appears to be a camp. There is an arch over the entrance that says "Second Chance Children's Camp". The arch is made of wood and the letters are made of pieces of wood attached to the arch. I walk under the arch and there are kids of all ages running around in a large field. I look to my right and see a small building made of logs that says "Office". _Maybe if I go in there, I'll find someone who can help me._ I approach the building, open the door and walk in. There is a lady sitting behind a desk who looks to be about 40 years old. She has dark brown shoulder length hair that has a little gray in it. She also has lovely dark brown eyes.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," she says as she looks up at me. "Who are you? What's your name?"

Suddenly, I become very shy. "K-Klara," I stammer.

"Klara. That's a really pretty name."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Where did you come from? Where are your parents?"

I can feel myself panic. What do I say to this woman? After a few moments of silence, she gives me a sympathetic look. She gets up from her desk, walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Are you an orphan, Klara?" I nod my head, not quite sure if this is the correct answer. She smiles at me sweetly. "You've come to the right place. Welcome to Second Chance Children's Camp, a summer camp for orphaned children and teens. My name is Mrs. Abernathy. My husband and I own this camp and an orphanage in Boston. That's where all the other kids come from."

I nod again, not really sure what to say.

"Well, Klara. If you're going to be staying at Second Chance, I better get you a t-shirt. You can sit down over there, sweetie." She points to a chair and I sit down. She goes into a back room and I wait. After about five minutes, a man walks in with a boy. The man looks to be about 45 years old, with black hair speckled with gray and blue eyes. The boy has brown hair and brown eyes and a really friendly face. I guess he is about fifteen years old. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Klara, this is my husband, Mr Abernathy, and that's Henry Mills with him."

"Are you an orphan too?" I ask Henry.

"No, I'm not. I come to Second Chance every year because I am a counselor. Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy invite me here because I bring comfort and hope to all the kids here."

"What a nice thing to do," I say.

"Thanks," he smiles at me again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Klara, Henry is going to be your guide around camp. He's going to show you where everything is and where your cabin is." I nod in agreement. I'm too scared and shy to say anything. "When you get to your cabin, you can change into these," she says as she hands me a pair of khaki coloured shorts, a pale yellow t-shirt, a pair of white socks and white sneakers.

"Thank you," I say as I follow Henry outside.

"Well, where do you want to start our tour, Klara?"

"I don't really know. I've never been to a camp before. I don't know what's here."

"Perhaps we should start at the beginning. You already know where the camp office is and over there is the sports field." He points to the large field that I saw when I came in. We walk down a dirt path for a while when I spot a lake. "That's the lake," Henry says. "We all like to swim and go canoeing there." We keep walking and I see a large log building on my left. "That's the mess hall where we eat," Henry says.

After some more walking, we come to some small cabins in a clearing. There are only four here so I assume that there are others further back in the woods. "And here we are. Home sweet home. Cabin number four. Each cabin has four bedrooms in it, so you'll be sharing with three other girls." Henry knocks on the door and a pretty girl with pale skin, red hair and freckles answers it.

"Hi Henry," she says.

"Hi Ashley. Can I come in for a minute?"

"Sure. Come on in." Two other girls are there. One has brown hair, blue eyes and some metal on her teeth. The other girl is blonde, has dark eyes and wears makeup.

"Girls, this is Klara. She's going to share your cabin. Klara, this is Emily (the brown haired girl) and Samantha (the blonde)."

"It's nice to meet all of you," I say. Ashley and Emily reply that it is nice to meet me too, but Samantha doesn't say anything. I get the feeling that she is not going to be my favorite cabin mate.

"Come with me, Klara. I'll show you which room is yours," Ashley says. Before we leave the room, Henry reminds us that dinner is going to be in the mess hall at 6 pm. All the girls say ok and seem a little fluttery. They all bat their eyes at him and smile their prettiest smiles. I think they like him.

Ashley takes me to a small room with a single size bed in it covered with a colourful quilt. It also has a nightstand and a dresser, although I have nothing to put in it except the dress I'm wearing.

"Mrs. Abernathy makes all of these quilts herself," Ashley tells me.

"That's really nice of her," I say.

Ashley then leaves me to let me change and when I come out of my room, they invite me to sit on their couch with them. Well, Ashley and Emily do.

"Klara, will you let me brush your hair for you?" Ashley asks.

"Sure."

She runs to her room and comes back with a hairbrush and a light blue hair band. "Your hair is so pretty, Klara. It's really soft and thick and such a lovely pale colour. That's the palest shade of blonde I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Ashley," I reply. "I like your hair too." As Ashley is brushing my hair, I look at my three roommates. "Are you all orphans?" I ask. Samantha gets up, goes to her room and shuts the door.

"Don't mind her," Emily says to me. "She's such a snob and thinks she's better than the rest of us because she has a family now."

"If she has a family, why does she still come here?" I ask.

"Her parents made her. They thought it would be good for her to come back as a counselor."

"She's not very good at it," I remark. The other girls giggle.

"Ashley and I are orphans," Emily continues. "My parents died in car accident three years ago and Ashley's mom died giving birth to her and her dad couldn't take care of her."

"I'm so sorry for you both," I reply sorrowfully.

"Thanks," Emily replies. "So what happened to your parents?"

I try to think really fast. I can't tell them the truth! They'll think I'm crazy! I have no recollection of my life from before a few hours ago. I decide to tell them the first thing that came to me. "They abandoned me on the side of a road."

Their expressions are a mix of shock, disgust and sadness. "How awful!" Ashley answers.

"Do you know why they did that?" Emily asks. Time to be creative again.

"Not really," I reply. "We were on a road trip and we stopped at this diner to use the bathroom and when I came out, they were gone."

"AWWWWW!" they both reply in unison. "Well, don't worry. You'll find a new family soon. I know it," says Ashley.

"Thanks," I say. At that moment, Ashley finishes brushing my hair and has put it into a ponytail. We all notice that it is now 6:00 pm and time for supper. Ashley, Emily and I walk to the mess hall together. Samantha is still grumpy and walking behind us.

The mess hall is huge and there are more kids than I think I've ever seen in one place. Ashley, Emily and I wander around for a bit trying to find a place to sit, when I hear a familiar voice saying "Hey girls, over here!" It's Henry. We find our way over to him and sit down. I sit next to Henry, Ashley sits across from me and Emily sits across from Henry.

"So, how is your first day going, Klara?" he asks me.

"It's fine. I really like Ashley and Emily a lot."

"Oh good," he says. "Hey, who did your hair for you?"

"Ashley."

"I like it," Henry says. "It looks really pretty."

I can feel my cheeks flushing as I squeak out a thank you to him. Then we have a nice dinner of roasted chicken and potatoes, green beans and chocolate ice cream for dessert. It's all so delicious. After we eat, Ashley and Emily leave to use the bathroom. I see Henry lean towards me and he whispers in my ear: "After dinner, meet me down by the lake. I want to talk to you." "Me?" I think to myself, "why would Henry want to talk to me?"


End file.
